


you're not alone

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Asian Cup, Borussia Dortmund, Gen, Implied Relationships, Japanese National Team, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亞洲盃的失誤令到 Shinji 情緒低落，大家都覺得只有 Kevin 能夠令他重拾信心，最後果然只有 Kevin 能夠令 Shinji 回復精神…</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> 在辧公室裡看著日本隊在亞洲盃輸給UAE，又看到 Shinji 射失十二碼的表情，所以就想寫一篇以亞洲盃為背景的同人文…
> 
>  
> 
> \-- 現實足球同人作品  
> \-- 純幻想創作，與現實人物/球會沒有任何關係  
> \-- 如有雷同，實屬巧合

 

 

澳洲傍晚時間五點半，德國時間早上十點半。

由於在上一場的友誼賽中受了傷，Kevin 不用回練習場操練。即使如此，他都有出席前幾天的操練，只是他大部份時間都在旁邊觀看隊友練習，又或者在物理治療師的指導下，做一些簡單的肌肉訓練之類的練習。Klopp 也叫過他最好好乖乖留在家裡休息，只是他仍每天堅持回去。

 

不過，到了2015年1月23日這一天，Kevin 完全沒有想過要回去練習場的念頭。

 

 

 

比賽快要開始，Kevin 拿著電視搖控器將電視轉到播放亞洲盃的頻道去。

 

上半場，阿聯酋為這場半準決賽打開了序幕。 **沒問題的，Shinji 一定會好像上一場對約旦的比賽那樣，為日本隊射入對方的龍門** ───Kevin 如此安慰自己。

 

自從這個日本人加盟了多蒙等特，他除了留意歐洲和南美洲的某幾支國家隊外，他也漸漸留意日本隊。後來，只要 Shinji 代表日本隊出賽，就算不能到現場支持他的好兄弟，他也會盡量在電視機前為他打氣。

在這次亞洲盃開始前，他甚至上載了自己戴著「鬥魂」的頭帶的照片到社交網絡為 Shinji 打氣。

 

 

下半場，Gaku Shibasaki 終於為日本隊追平了一比一。這時 Kevin 不禁鬆了一口氣，他繼續相信 Shinji 和他的國家隊隊友一定可以帶領日本隊衛冕亞洲盃冠軍，他深信到時 Shinji 就一定可以找回遺失在英國的那份自信。

九十分鐘的法定時間結束，由於日本和阿聯酋平手，所以雙方球隊需要進行加時賽來分出勝負。怎料雙方在這三十分鐘的加時都沒有入球，所以要以互射十二碼的 PK 戰來決定誰可以晉身四強。

 

日本隊有不少球員都在德國踢波，所以 Kevin 對於這些旅歐的球員都有一定程度的了解。即使 Shinji Okazaki 已經被換出，而 Yuto Nagatomo 也好像受了傷，但他覺得只要有 Keisuke Honda 和 Makoto Hasebe，再加上他的好朋友 Shinji，日本隊要晉級並不困難。

在 Honda 射失第一球時，Kevin 內心冒出了一些髒話。然後當阿聯酋的第四位球員同樣射失時，他情不自禁地在客廳裡高呼了起來。最後，雙方同樣射入了四球，PK 戰亦以平手結束。

於是，這場半準決賽進入突然死亡環節。

 

 

 

看到 Shinji 站了出來，本來還屏息以待的 Kevin 變得坐立不安，他緊張得大氣也不敢喘。

**『Shinji，為了日本隊，為了自己，你絕對要射入這一球！』** Kevin 閉上雙眼默默地為在澳大利亞的好友祈禱，希望勝利女神能夠對他微笑。

 

球證的哨子聲響起，示意 Shinji 可以射門。他睜開眼睛，牢牢地盯著電視機。

 

 

鏡頭影著正在熱烈地慶祝成功晉級的阿聯酋球員和他們的支持者，然後落在跪在龍門前的 Shinji 身上。Kevin 完全看不下去，而且他更不想聽到旁述在分析為甚麼 Shinji 會射失這球十二碼，他隨手拿起茶几上的搖控器，將電視關上。

只是在電視上看到如此失落的 Shinji，Kevin 就已經感到很心痛。他心酸得有衝動立即買機票到澳洲去，希望能夠陪在 Shinji 的身邊，好好安慰他。一想到 Shinji 在很遠的地方難過傷心，他實在擔心得要命。

 

在比賽前的一天，他和 Shinji 在 face time 裡聊過一會兒。他記得當時 Shinji 因為在對約旦的比賽射入了漂亮的一球，Shinji 在他面前露出了久違的自信笑容────是昔日 Shinji 還未去英國前常常掛在臉上的笑容。那時他還開了一個小玩笑，說甚麼要是 Shinji 輸掉這場半準決賽的話，他就可以提早回德國準備下星期的德甲新一輪賽事……

 

 

**『嘖，我發誓以後不再開這樣的玩笑！』**

現在回想起前一天自己開的玩笑，Kevin 很後悔。

 

Kevin 很想很想立即打電話給 Shinji，但他有點猶豫。他太了解 Shinji 這個日本人，所以他知道 Shinji 在這種時候只會想靜靜一個人獨處。射失了十二碼而導至球隊出局，Kevin 不想在這個時候打擾他……這一點，同樣身為球員的自己也很明白。

最後，他決定在 Whatsapp 裡傳一個訊息給他，讓他知道在大海的另一端有人在支持著他。

**_Shinji, I’m always here for you._ **

 

 

 

＝＝＝

 

 

 

Shinji 從澳洲回來，大家都不太敢和他提起在澳洲的比賽…只要看到他臉上的愁容，大家都知道輸掉對阿聯酋的比賽對他的打擊比他在英國坐了一季冷板凳還要大。在隊友面前，可能不想再令大家為他擔心，Shinji 也盡量地保持一貫的微笑。只不過隊中有不少人在他還未離開多蒙特前已經認識，所以他們都看得出 Shinji 在強顏歡笑。

 

 

在眾人之中，最擔心他的人是 Kevin。

當日他在比賽結束後馬上 Whatsapp 了 Shinji，然而直到這個日本人回到多蒙特，他都未收過對方的回覆。明明他在當日的比賽結束後一個多小時就看到他送出的訊息旁的雙剔號已經變了藍色，代表他已經讀過他傳過去的訊息。

 

 

Shinji 回來之後的幾天，Klopp 和他談過，希望可以令他打起精神，不過卻沒有甚麼大的效果。即使在這個如同父親的領隊面前，Shinji 也只是說自己沒有事，但這卻令 Klopp 更擔心。

另邊廂，自從 Shinji 從澳洲回來，Kevin 察覺得到他變了…平時很喜歡熱鬧，總和大家打成一片的 Shinji 突然不像之前那樣合群，經常躲著其他人。隊友說去看電影，他說不去；隊友說練習後一起去吃飯，他又說想回家自己煮飯……而且每天練習後，他都很快就會換好衣服離開。

 

「Shinji，Mario 下週會來多蒙特，他想找你、Kevin、Mats 和 Sven 吃飯，所以那天你要把時間空下來。」這天，Marco 趁 Shinji 在離開前把他逮住。

在 Mario 和 Shinji 還在多蒙特時，他們的關係很好。去年 Shinji 以曼聯球員身份在歐聯的比賽遇到已經成為拜仁主力的 Mario，好久不見的雙方都趁著這個難得的機會談得很開心。Shinji 和 Mario 的關係沒有像後來 Mario 和 Marco 那樣親近，但有時候 Kevin 也會感到有點酸溜溜，覺得自己的朋友被這個年輕的隊友搶走。正因為如此，Kevin 原本以為 Shinji 不會拒絕出席。

 

 

 

可是─────────

 

「那天我應該會去找 Ucchi，所以 Marco 麻煩你替我向 Mario 說聲抱歉。」說完這句話，Shinji 就拿起運動袋離開。「我先走，明天練習見。」

望著 Shinji 離開，Marco 嘆了一口氣，而 Kevin 則用力地向儲物櫃打了一拳。他知道 Shinji 內心抑壓著很多不安，但就算他怎樣問他，Shinji 都說自己沒事，甚至叫他不要想太多。他很想迫他將所有不快說出來，但又怕這舉動會增添對方更多的壓力。

 

 

「Kevin 你還好吧？」Marco 發現不止 Shinji 很怪，連 Kevin 也是。

「看到 Shinji 這樣，我實在不知道可以怎樣幫他。」

眼見現在連 Mario 約他吃飯他都不去，Kevin 知道再這樣下去 Klopp 連板凳也未必讓他坐。難得他在離開了那個令他受傷也不敢哼聲的球會後，他的傷患和自信心都得到改善……這幾天，每當他看到 Shinji 低落的神情時，Kevin 的心裡不禁對日本隊的領隊有些怨言，明知 Shinji 的心理質素才有點起色，就不要在這種不成功便成仁的情況下派他上場。

他知道在這種重要時刻射失了十二碼，對任何球員來說都很大打擊。對於 Shinji 成為日本隊的罪人，成為日本傳媒指責的對象，他感到很難過，而最令他心痛的是 Shinji 完全不肯和其他人傾訴，只將所有事放在心裡，同時他最擔心的是 Shinji 在多蒙特慢慢重建的自信心會因此瓦解…

他不想再看到 Shinji 失落無助的表情，但現在的 Shinji 就像在身邊建了一幅無形的牆，不讓他，不讓 Kloop，也不讓任何人接近。

 

 

「如果 Shinji 不肯對你打開心扉，你就要主動去分擔他的憂慮。」

「我只怕迫得他太緊，會有反效果。」

「Kevin 你甚麼時候變得這樣細心？」難得看到好友會深思熟慮，Marco 有點出奇。「但你將他當成易碎品，才會令他的情況愈差。」但其實他和 Kevin 一樣很擔心 Shinji。

 

Kevin 沒有作聲，Marco 繼續說下去。

 

「我們這裡的所有人都想拉 Shinji 一把，不過我們同時也知道他不會讓我們看到他的另一面，只有 Kevin 你才可以幫助他走出這個陰霾。」

「Marco 說得對。」Mats 突然闖進他倆的對話。「你甚麼也不用做，只要做回你自己，用你平常的態度對 Shinji，我相信他會聽你的話，不再封閉自己。」

 

Kevin 認真地思考這兩位既是多蒙特，也是國家隊隊友的說話，他大約明白他們的意思。

「對了，無論如此，你一定要讓 Shinji 出來見 Mario。」Marco 看得出 Kevin 得到了答案，所以就這樣鼓勵他好好在 Shinji 身邊支持他。

「但他不是說約了在史浩克04 的日本人嗎？」有時候Kevin 覺得 Marco 很喜歡強人所難。

 

Marco 沒有回答他，但露出了一副 Kevin 你可以放心的表情。

「Mats，可以麻煩你找一找 Benni 嗎？」他對他的隊長笑著說。

 

Kevin 不明白為甚麼 Marco 會提到 Benedikt，但 Mats 就好像完全明白 Marco 的想法。他拿出電話打給史浩克04 的隊長，和對方說了幾句後就掛線。然後他微笑的對這兩位隊友說，Mario 來的那天，史浩克04 將會舉行一些強制球員參加的活動。

 

 

 

 

或者他真的想得太多，令到自己鑽了牛角尖───Kevin 在被 Mats 和 Marco 提醒下才驚覺自己這幾天都不自覺地用上緊慎的態度來和 Shinji 相處，Marco 說得他用這樣的態度會令 Shinji 覺得有種疏離感，他不肯對他打開心扉也不是不能理解。

 

「Shinji，我平常去的 Döner Kebab 店有新口味的 Kebab，今天我帶你去吃。」

「對不起，今天不行。」

果然 Shinji 又拒絕了他的邀請，但這次他決定要強迫他一起去。

 

「但真的很好吃，你一定喜歡。」

不知是不是沒料到 Kevin 會繼續死纏難打，Shinji 一時想不到藉口推卻。明明這一個多星期只要他說了不去，這個平時字典裡都沒有『放棄』的德國人只會說那麼下次吧…可是今天他又回復之前的他，令 Shinji 有點反應不來。

 

「Shinji 你也知道 Kevin 有多迷戀 Kebab，你不陪他去的話，小心明天他拿 Kebab 丟你。」

「喂，Marco 你說甚麼？說我迷戀 Kebab，你自己都不比我好，常常將你的髮膠當成寶貝，小心明天你發現你的髮膠變成 Kebab 的醬汁。」

「你敢？」

「Shinji 不要理他，總之你一定要和我去，真的很好很好吃的！」

 

 

接下來的幾天，Kevin 都要 Shinji 陪他去這裡，陪他去那裡，甚至叫他煮日式烏冬給他吃。或者 Marco 和 Mats 真的說對了，當他的態度回復之前那樣後，他發現 Shinji 沒有再像前幾天那樣在練習一結束就馬上離開，他也感覺得到圍繞在 Shinji 的氣氛沒有之前那樣差。

 

 

 

這一天，練習如常結束。由於是情人節前的一天，大家在練習過後都馬上離開。這時，Kevin 看到 Shinji 就坐在儲物櫃前，戴著入耳式耳機，手裡拿著 iPhone，一動也不動的聽著歌。

他走過去，正打算問他在聽甚麼歌的時候，他發現 Shinji 的眼角沾有一些淚水。「Shinji。」他喊了一聲，本來還專心地聽著歌的 Shinji 才發現 Kevin 就站在自己面前。Shinji 抬頭看到 Kevin 拿著運動袋，所以他連忙站了起來。「Kevin，我還以為你走了？」他一邊說一邊把耳機拿下，也趁機拭去眼角的淚水。

望著好朋友又強顏歡笑著，Kevin 知道這只是他在大家面前不想大家為他擔心的勉強自己笑的。每次看到這樣的笑容，他都很心痛…怎可能看不出 Shinji 在假裝沒有不開心呢？

 

 

「Shinji，你真的沒有不開心？」

之前他都覺得不應該主動在 Shinji 面前挑起他的傷心事，但或許如今他應該要回復之前那個有話直說的自己，向 Shinji 打出一個不可能反擊的直球。

「沒有。我真的沒事，Kevin 你很煩，你問了我很多次。」

看到他的鼻都紅紅的，Kevin 猜得出他剛才以為更衣室沒有人，所以就在空無一人的更衣室裡哭過。他嘆了一口氣，他知道一定要用強硬的態度迫 Shinji 好好面對他。

 

「Kevin，你還不走？」Shinji 拿起他的運動袋，準備離開。

 

 

**“咚”**

Kevin 用疾雷不及掩耳的速度將雙手按在 Shinji 的儲物櫃上，令站在前方的隊友無法離開。

「我知你不想讓我和其他人擔心，但其實你愈裝著沒事，大家只會更擔心。」

Shinji 沒有出聲，但 Kevin 知道他聽得明他說的話，所以他繼續說下去。

「我知你不想被其他人看到你軟弱的一面，但你還有我，你可以在我面前哭。」

 

聽到德國人這樣說，一直沉默不語的 Shinji 抬起頭望著他的雙眼，他看到出 Kevin 眼睛裡充滿著憂心……

突然，不知怎地，Shinji 哭了起來。

然後，他說出了這一個多星期以來屈在心裡說不出的話。他說他很不甘心，他說他不敢相信自己竟然會在重要關頭射失了十二碼，他說他覺得自己很沒用……

 

 

Kevin 一言不發，讓 Shinji 一直說下去。

直至眼前的日本人將壓在心內的不快發泄了出來，他才輕輕地拍了他的背部，然後抱著他。「你一口氣將心中的不甘心說了出來，是不是暢快了一點呢？」

 

Shinji 在 Kevin 的懷內哭著，Kevin 感到他的襯衣沾濕了，他知道這是 Shinji 的眼淚。他沒有說話，只是再一次輕輕地拍著他的背部，盼望他能夠藉著淚水將惡劣的情緒抒發出來。

過了一會兒，哭夠的 Shinji 低聲地說了一聲多謝，也說他已經沒事了。這一次，Kevin 知道 Shinji 不是在假裝，而是真的放開了。他放開 Shinji，看到他臉上的淚痕，溫柔地替他抺走，然後情不自禁地用額頭抵住他的額頭，輕輕地說甚麼大家在外面等著，我們快些出去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

就在這個時候，在外面等著他們的 Sven 走了進來，打算去催促他們。

怎料，當他正打算開口時，他被站在儲物櫃前的兩人嚇愣了。

 

「呃……」他感到很不好意思。「對不起…你們繼續。」

被注視的二人有些尷尬，尤其是剛哭完的 Shinji 不想被隊友看到他哭得腫起來的雙眼。看到有些不自在的 Shinji，Kevin 再次抱著他，然後用自己的身軀去擋著 Sven 的視線，好讓他看不到 Shinji 剛哭過的表情。

 

 

「Sven，你叫 Marco 和 Mats 多等一會兒，等 Shinji 洗好臉，我們就會出來。」

「明白…你們慢慢，我們不趕時間的。」他一說完，就瞬速地跑了出去。

 

 

看到隊友離開了，Kevin 才放開他，並叫他快些用冷水洗臉，說大家在外面等著他們一起去和 Mario 吃飯。

 

「但…」Shinji 仍然有些猶豫，他還在掙扎應否和他們一起食飯聚舊。

「Shinji。」Kevin 抓著他的臉，在他的額頭親了一下。「我不是說過你可以依靠我嗎？來吧。」

 

 

 

＝＝＝

 

 

 

「我們不是叫你去催促 Kevin 和 Shinji 嗎？他們呢？」一看到 Sven 獨自跑回來，Mats 就問他。

「Mats，下次不要再找我當跑腿，你自己去。」驚慌的 Sven 有些不滿。

「我會和 Mario 說一聲，我們會遲很多才到，所以 Mats 就不要太擔心。」Marco 則露出了愉快的笑容。「對了，Sven 你看到了甚麼呢？」

 

「Marco，他甚麼都沒有看到。」這時，Kevin 的聲音從他的身後傳過來。「不是說約了 Mario 六點半吃飯嗎？我們還不走？」

Marco 轉身一看，就看到 Kevin 和 Shinji 向他們走過來。

 

「Shinji，你會來吃飯嗎？」Marco 無視了 Kevin，向 Shinji 露出了燦爛的笑容。

「對，我也很久沒見 Mario 了。」

「這就太好了，Mario 說他很掛念你。」

 

 

聽到 Shinji 答應一起去，Mats 望向 Kevin，然後拍拍他的肩膊。

「都說了只有你才能打開他的心扉。」

「這也全靠你和 Marco 的提醒。」

 

 

望著眼前和 Marco 說過不停的 Shinji，Kevin 也露出了這大半個月以來第一個笑容。

**『Shinji，無論怎樣都好，希望你能夠記著，我們都是你可以依靠的人。』**

  
  
  
  
  
  
>> 完

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇 fanfic 的靈感是來自某天經過巴士站時看到一男一女在擁抱，然後我站的位置被高大的男方的背部擋住了，所以看不到他和懷中的女方在做甚麼。至於為甚麼 Kevin 親了 Shinji？這是因為有朋友說輸了亞洲盃的 Shinji 很可憐，所以叫我要讓 Kevin 安慰一下 Shinji XDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> 謝謝看到最後的你 <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are most welcomed~~~
> 
>  
> 
> 完稿日：2015.02.14 ← 說話這篇是為了情人節而寫的賀文 ^v^  
> p.s. 那時候 BVB 反勝了 Mainz05，我喜歡的兩支英超球隊也分別全取3分，至於 Reus 也剛宣佈和球隊續約到 2019！ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


End file.
